<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'appel du vide by Perkinkuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450106">L'appel du vide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkinkuwu/pseuds/Perkinkuwu'>Perkinkuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dream Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Depression, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Hank Anderson, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkinkuwu/pseuds/Perkinkuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada vez que Hank está frente a un vacío, existe ese deseo inexplicable de saltar. Alcohol derramado sobre pensamientos que desearía olvidar.</p>
<p>O, Hank piensa mucho cuando bebe y no le gusta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'appel du vide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo último que Hank recuerda con certeza era cómo los incontables vasos de Whiskey (Black Label en oferta que compró por mayor hacía una semana) bajaban el camino por su garganta. Uno tras otro, con su mano firme sirviendo el licor al vaso sobre la mesa. Un mareo caluroso lo asfixiaba, y aunque Hank sabía que eso era culpa de su bebida, seguía tragando con vehemencia. Cerraba los ojos con cada trago, deleitándose con la quemazón placentera que siempre le provocaba el alcohol, de cómo aquel característico sabor se instalaba en su garganta. El mundo parecía mecerse en suaves olas mientras más se perdía en sí mismo.</p>
<p>Su miseria le provocaba pequeñas risas esporádicas (<em>¿Es que acaso no sabía hacer nada más que reírse de sí mismo?</em>) y los ronquidos babeantes de Sumo le brindaban un intento inútil de consuelo. Su cabeza giraba, martilleaba y flotaba fuera de sí en una embriaguez melancólica. No se sentía capaz de reconocer si los sollozos que escuchaba eran propios, lágrimas que fácilmente podrían confundirse con el sudor que caía por su rostro. El whisky se escapa por la comisura de sus labios, pero, ¿Qué importa?</p>
<p>Incluso el ruido apagado de la televisión parecía desaparecer y enredarse con su propia voz en su cabeza, venenosa. (<em>Eres patético, decepcionante, Hank. Sabes que todo es tu culpa. Sabes que no mereces nada.) </em>No sabe a lo que se refiere exactamente, y aún así se siguen repitiendo en sus pensamientos como una mantra. A veces no tiene que pensar siquiera en las palabras porque ya están ahí. Asquerosas. El Black Label ayuda a dispersarlas, desarmar las oraciones en sin sentidos borrosos por el mareo, pero la sensación hueca en su pecho permanece y su respiración parece requerir un mayor esfuerzo con cada segundo que pasa.</p>
<p>Se dobla en sí mismo, su cabeza apuntando al suelo de la cocina intentando recuperar el aire que parecía hacerle falta repentinamente. <em>Culpa.</em> ¿Culpa de qué? Varias razones aparecen en sus pensamientos, sin embargo Cole parecía estar en todas ellas. Cole y Cole y Cole y Cole-</p>
<p>Él sabía cómo terminaban las noches en donde el recuerdo de un Cole ensangrentado y casi muerto en la parte posterior de su auto volvía. Heridas abiertas que escupían sangre a chorros, suciedad, la expresión de horror que tenía su pequeño rostro. El pútrido olor del humo que parecía quemar dentro de sus pulmones. El frío calando sus huesos, la nieve derritiéndose bajo su ropa. Cómo la vida se escapaba de su hijo mientras lo tenía en brazos.</p>
<p>Como su mundo se caía en pedazos y no podía irse con él.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera tenía cerca la puta pistola para intentar matarse de una vez por todas.</p>
<p>La angustia sigue presionando su pecho y abre otra botella para repetir el proceso de intentar olvidarla.</p>
<p>Sentado solo en esa mesa, Hank está seguro de que da asco. Siente asco, vergüenza, pena, soledad, vórtices de emociones negativas que parecen arrastrarlo y aún así es incapaz de identificarlas o entenderlas todas.</p>
<p>
  <em>Es tu culpa estar así.</em>
</p>
<p>Pero mientras se esfuerza en olvidar, en entregarse a la inconsciencia de la que se lamentará mañana, más consciente parece estar de sí mismo. Más le pesan los recuerdos, la desesperanza que arrastra más tristeza por su espalda.</p>
<p>Y más nítidos parecen los sonidos que vienen de su habitación. O de esa dirección en general, supone. Golpes erráticos a las paredes, jadeos ahogados, gemidos lastimeros, gemidos no tan lastimeros. Parece ser todo y ser nada a la vez, como un sueño febril que no sabe hasta qué punto es real o no. Cómo si hubieran tomado todos los sonidos que su maldito cerebro pudiera procesar en ese momento y los vomitaran en un lugar lo suficientemente cercano como para preocuparse. Quizá los vecinos están follando o se estaban matando entre ellos- A Hank no puede importarle menos.</p>
<p>Entonces Connor aparece en su mente. De la nada, como lo hizo en primer lugar, destrozando todas las defensas que Hank había construido a través de los años con un <em>guiño.</em> Metiéndose en su vida, ayudándolo, siendo el bastardo encantador que era.</p>
<p>Devolviendo esa pequeña- <em>pequeña, </em>esperanza de que puede vivir para él hasta que pueda vivir para sí mismo. Aparece la imagen de la pequeña sonrisa de Connor opacando cualquier pensamiento medio coherente que pudo haber tenido.</p>
<p>Connor acariciando la cabeza de Sumo con una admiración ingenua y pareciendo feliz por eso. Connor llevando sus dedos a su boca con restos de thyrium o de sangre o lo que fuera.</p>
<p>Connor mirando por la ventana mientras ambos están en el auto, perdido entre sus pensamientos y procesadores, funciones programadas y no programadas, que le daban un toque tan... humano.</p>
<p>Un dolor agudo punza en su sien cuando más se concentra en esas facciones que recuerda perfectamente. Connor y la vez que lo golpeó para despertarlo y como no funcionó lo tiró a la ducha. Connor y cómo sus ojos se ven tan suaves que duele.</p>
<p>El simple recuerdo de Connor parece ser un bálsamo y Hank duda un instante antes de entregarse.</p>
<p>Eso lo lleva a terminar refugiándose en él. En la belleza artificial, etérea y joven de Connor. En su mirada marrón tan compasiva, en sus intentos de ser agradable a través de su encanto innato. En su suave tono de voz, en como parece hacerle competencia al maldito sol cuando sonreía. En lo que lo hacía androide, en lo que lo hacía más humano, y como aún así podía ser más que eso, más de todo.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera sabía de dónde venían esos pensamientos y por qué parece ser lo único en lo que puede concentrarse en ese instante.</p>
<p>Refugiándose en él porque Hank llevaba tanto tiempo ahogándose y Connor era el puto oxígeno.</p>
<p>Brindó mentalmente por su casi poesía detestable y <em>demasiado</em> cursi hacia su compañero, tomando lo restante del vaso de golpe. No sabe si quiere reír, llorar o golpear algo así que parece hacer las tres, dando un manotazo frustrado a la mesa y dejando caer un par de latas vacías de cerveza. Sumo, a su lado, resopla ante el repentino ruido.</p>
<p>Antes de todo eso, el recuerdo en el que solía refugiarse era en el de su hijo. Cole. En esa vez que se raspó ambas rodillas mientras jugaba en el patio con Sumo y Hank lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras el niño lloraba en su hombro pareciendo tan pequeño y frágil. En todas las veces que cocinó panqueques para desayunar porque eran los favoritos de Cole y en todos los helados de fresa que le compró en verano. En como aún recuerda cuál era su cuento favorito- La maldita leyenda de Ícaro y Dédalo. Cole. Que ahora hacía el peor eufemismo cuando piensa que él no es diferente a Ícaro, cayendo por querer acercarse demasiado al sol.</p>
<p>(Pensar que tenía un futuro junto a su familia lo quemó y estaba asustado, porque Connor era un sol también. Más brillante incluso, desde que había pasado tanto tiempo a ciegas. Y ahora estaba pensando en que quería un futuro junto a él también.)</p>
<p>Pero ahora ese niño lo miraba con decepción. No tiene la fuerza de voluntad para abrir los ojos y ver efectivamente el rostro de Cole con aquella sonrisa inmortalizada por la cámara. La misma foto que descansaba en el mismo cuadro que usó en el funeral, el cual se vió incapaz de cambiar. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados con fuerza hasta que un triste gruñido de Sumo le hace abrirlos de nuevo.</p>
<p>Bebe más de la mitad de la nueva botella (Sólo 750 mililitros, justo igual que el anterior), antes de siquiera considerar hacer algo. Sólo el whisky ya no es suficiente y recuerda haber visto un Vodka en el estante. Perfecto, ahora además de deplorablemente deprimido, estaba enojado.</p>
<p><em>¿Enojado? </em>Piensa. <em>¿Por qué estaría enojado? ¿Esto es enojo? ¿Es que puedo sentir otra cosa aparte de esto?</em></p>
<p>Él se levanta, con esas familiares náuseas naciendo de su interior y su cuerpo parece moverse por su propia cuenta. No se da cuenta que sus piernas no pudieron soportar el peso hasta que escucha el estruendo de su propio cuerpo empujando la silla donde estuvo anteriormente, colándose entre tanto caos. Después siente el dolor instalarse bajo su piel y el costado de su cabeza descansando contra las frías baldosas del suelo.</p>
<p>El caos parece dar paso, gradualmente, a un firme golpeteo. Reconoce que son los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Cierra sus ojos, dejándose engullir por esa oscuridad mientras el rítmico golpe resuena en su cabeza. Bajo, brusco, que parece apagarse mientras se normaliza. Intenta moverse, lo que sea, pero no puede. Ahora parece estar hecho de plomo, con sus extremidades desparramadas descansando inertes en el piso. El frío es tan desagradable y tan amable al mismo tiempo.</p>
<p>Su garganta quema, añorando más del alivio del Black Label abandonado en la mesa. La amargura parece llenarlo otra vez mientras cierra sus ojos.</p>
<p>Hank intenta concentrarse en el dolor que hunde sus ojos y en su respiración. Inhala hondo, lo mantiene unos segundos y después lo deja salir.</p>
<p>Recuerda, que hace no muchos años, él estaba haciendo exactamente ese mismo ejercicio mientras Johanna tenía un ataque de pánico camino al Hospital para tener a su primer hijo juntos.</p>
<p>Johanna. Aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, partículas luminosas atravesaban mínimamente sus parpados, dejando que su visión se tiñera de negro, gris y naranja a la vez. Figuras borrosas danzaban frente a él cuando apretaba los ojos. Johanna. ¿Estaría bien, después de su separación hace quizá cuantos años? No puede recordarlo en ese momento, pero todavía recuerda lo doloroso de su divorcio. Johanna.</p>
<p>Un pensamiento tonto pasa por su cabeza. Sonríe por eso y aunque ya no lo recuerda, si recuerda la razón por la que estaba en el piso en primer lugar. Se apoya en su codo, tratando de levantarse nuevamente. Esta vez parece haberlo logrado, no está seguro.</p>
<p>Entonces lo siguiente que sabe es que, de alguna manera, está parado en la puerta de su habitación. El mundo sigue girando en lentos remolinos fogosos de su borrachera, sin embargo solo puede quedarse congelado en su lugar mientras observa como un Connor desnudo, elegantemente colocado al centro de la cama, parece mirarlo con los ojos más lascivos que había visto nunca y con una cautivadora sonrisa colgando de sus labios.</p>
<p>La habitación está casi a oscuras, iluminada con la tenue luz de las farolas de la calle que se cuelan por las cortinas, y eso hace que el hipnotizante brillo azul neón del LED le agrega a Connor un toque de sensualidad exótico. Puede ver su rostro de esa forma. <em>Oh. </em>Es la gloria más alta y la condena más baja, por supuesto.</p>
<p>No cree poder olvidar aquella expresión, tan cautivadora y...</p>
<p>Definitivamente es el alcohol hablando y gracias a eso mismo no se cuestiona nada.</p>
<p>Escucha a Connor jadear, sin aliento, gemidos que se mezclan con su nombre. <em>(Su nombre.) </em>Connor enterrando dos de sus dedos en su interior, piernas abiertas que le muestran a Hank todo lo que este quería ver. Un sonrojo suave que se extiende sobre las pecas de su rostro y sobre sus hombros.</p>
<p>"Hank" lo llama suplicante. Es un tono meloso, que Connor hizo una vez para molestarlo y que pensó que jamás lo escucharía otra vez. Cuando Hank seguía plantado en la puerta, el androide lo tentó paseando sus manos por sus muslos, subiendo a sus caderas y acariciando su propia cintura perfecta para bajar a repetir el proceso. Sabiendo a la perfección que Hank no se perdería ni un solo movimiento.</p>
<p>Entonces Hank ahora lo está besando, hambriento y codicioso, apoyado solamente por sus temblorosas rodillas posicionadas entre los muslos del androide, ya que sus manos buscaban tocar todo. Se pierde en ese beso, con una latente excitación expandiéndose por su torrente sanguíneo.</p>
<p>Siente el calor de su sangre viajando por su cuerpo y aquello le hacía sentirse sobrio de nuevo.</p>
<p>Sus lenguas juntas hacen sonidos húmedos que le dan paso a ese ligero, cosquilleante, deseo en su vientre. Connor pasa sus suaves manos por su cabello, intentando pegar aún más sus cuerpos si es posible, arrullándolo cariñosamente.</p>
<p>Su cabeza está perdida en Connor, Connor, su compañero. El puto androide más hermoso del puto mundo. Ese nombre que sale de sus labios cuando jadea en busca de aire. Es dulce, embriagador, irreal-</p>
<p>Siente su pesada respiración sobre la piel artificial, y se acerca para besar, el cuello expuesto de Connor. Este suspira ante sus toques tironeando sin fuerzas la chaqueta Hank mientras se aferra a su espalda.</p>
<p>Puede sentir el calor de la piel de Connor en sus palmas, bajo sus labios. Pronto no puede controlarse y retira su ropa con rabia.</p>
<p>(Rabia porque parece un idiota tropezando con sus pies, con sus brazos, con sus pensamientos, con sus palabras, con él mismo.)</p>
<p>Hank se detiene a observar a Connor después de arrancar su camisa. Ojos marrones que parecen derretirse en éxtasis mientras más los observa. Aquel tonto rizo castaño ondulado enmarcando el rostro sonrojado del androide. Labios brillantes, la perfecta convergencia entre lo hermoso y erótico. Hank baja la mirada por las clavículas marcadas por leves moretones y marcas de dientes que él acababa de dejar, pezones rosas y cada músculo que parece tallado milimétricamente. De los brazos que descansaban sobre su pecho, del mismo pecho de Connor. Hermoso, perfecto, <em>glorioso.</em></p>
<p>Los lunares y las pecas están salpicados exquisitamente a través de toda la piel visible y a Hank le encanta la idea de explorar cada centímetro de piel para buscar cada una de ellas. Reclamarlas, besarlas, marcarlas. Hacer a Connor <em>suyo.</em> Hacer que cuando todos lo miren, se den cuenta de que aquella maravilla, aquel desastre, había sido obra de Hank.</p>
<p>Los ásperos dedos de Hank ahora están tanteando la entrada, que cede fácilmente ante el primer dígito. Está húmedo por el lubricante, cálido, apretado, envolviéndolo tan precisamente y Hank siente como el aire se escapa de sus pulmones al escuchar el sonido que nace de la garganta de Connor mientras se hunde de a poco en él.</p>
<p>Así que se suma otro dedo, dos circunferencias moviéndose lentamente hacia adelante y atrás.</p>
<p>Tanta delicadeza parecía desconcertante entre tanta rudeza, pero se sentía tan natural que Hank solo podía dejar pequeños besos en el rostro de Connor.</p>
<p>"Te quiero" murmuró sobre su mejilla. Esas eran las primeras palabras que salían de su boca aquella noche y siente no pudieron haber sido otras. "Te quiero" Repitió, sin aliento.</p>
<p>Connor gimió nuevamente, quizá como una respuesta.</p>
<p>Sus bocas abiertas se rozan, labios que caen perfectamente juntos en caricias desvergonzadas.</p>
<p>Hank prefiere no seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que alinea su miembro y empuja sus caderas lento hacia adelante. Una explosión de estímulos parece inundarlo, tensándose cuando el exquisito sonido de sus pieles chocando llega a sus oídos. Su cuerpo entero parece temblar involuntariamente por un instante, sintiéndose <em>quemar</em> en cada centímetro en donde se tocaban.</p>
<p>(Te amo) Connor se aferra a su espalda, respirando cálidamente sobre su oído, y se da cuenta de que ese es el lugar en el que le gustaría estar para siempre.</p>
<p>Siente el obsceno ardor que dejan las uñas de Connor cuando estas se hunden para arañar su espalda y Hank está feliz de poder observarlo tan necesitado de <em>él</em>.</p>
<p>Retrocede al poco tiempo y vuelve a entrar ya con más fuerza, bebiendo de la mezcla de su propio placer junto con el sonido de sus pieles chocando desnudas nuevamente, con el gemido tosco que abandonó los labios de Connor, con la expresión que surcaba su rostro. Ojos marrones intensos y hermosos, como siempre lo fueron, tan perdidos en su amor.</p>
<p>El movimiento sigue, cada vez más errático, más necesitado. Puede sentir aquella placentera tensión en su vientre, y ocasionalmente le falta fuerza en sus extremidades, pero aquello no lo detiene de hacer a Connor y a él mismo unos desastres sudorosos, jadeantes.</p>
<p>Así que ahora Hank siente la blandura del colchón en su espalda y Connor está sobre él, montándolo, saltando sobre el miembro de Hank como si no tuviera otro propósito. Sus manos se hunden en las caderas de Connor, sólo ayudando a aumentar el ritmo. Siente sus manos sudar, el calor que el androide exhalaba fundiéndose con el suyo. (Te amo)</p>
<p>Hank apenas alcanza a envolver el miembro de Connor con su mano cuando este se viene. Solloza el nombre de Hank, balbuceos que se pierden entre gemidos, sus muslos temblando exquisitamente sobre la piel de Hank, y su rostro, <em>oh.</em></p>
<p>Hank mueve sus propias caderas un par de veces antes de que su orgasmo lo golpee también. Se derrama dentro de Connor, gruñendo por lo bajo, sintiendo como lo sobrante se desliza por aquellos maravillosos muslos.</p>
<p>"Te amo"</p>
<p>Connor, tan cálido, tan reconfortante, parecía estar respirando pesadamente. Sus ojos oscuros satisfechos y amorosos clavados en los azules de Hank.</p>
<p>Ninguno se movió. Hank estaba tan avergonzado, expuesto, casi asustado por la intensidad de aquello que se quedó congelado, intentando regular su respiración. Más que nunca deseaba tener algo que decir, pero no tenía nada.</p>
<p>Connor se inclinó para recostarse sobre el pecho de Hank y acurrucarse ahí. Este lo abraza y se aferra a él como si nunca hubiera abrazado a nadie en toda su vida, disfrutando que el peso en su pecho fuera de la persona que amaba y no de su angustiosa culpa.</p>
<p>Nunca había imaginado que lo necesitaba tanto. Besa varias veces la coronilla de Connor con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que está seguro que Connor sonríe de la misma manera contra su pecho. Cerrando sus ojos para no abrumarse por la sensación de plenitud que revoloteaba, la febril alegría-</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Hank se encuentra a sí mismo cegado por la luz de la mañana. Su cabeza palpitaba severamente, pesada, nublada por un dolor agudo que no hace más que encolerizarlo.</p>
<p>Puede sentir las frías baldosas de la cocina contra su cuerpo atrofiado a causa de las largas horas contra la tosca superficie.</p>
<p>Apenas puede incorporarse unos segundos antes de vomitar. El ardor en su garganta pasó a ser insoportable, sus manos sacudiéndose involuntariamente, lágrimas picando en las esquinas de sus ojos. El hueco en su estómago se sintió como una mano de hierro aplastando su cuerpo, y se recostó nuevamente sobre el suelo.</p>
<p>Pasó el dorso de su mano por la comisura de sus labios para limpiarlos, aún sintiendo el fantasma de lo que soñó que eran los labios de Connor. El fantasma de lo que era tener a Connor acurrucado en sus brazos. El vacío de la realización de que nada de eso fue real.</p>
<p>La luz seguía siendo una de las cosas más dolorosas, así que cerró los ojos, empujando de vuelta cualquier pensamiento que quisiera escaparse del pozo sin fondo que parecía ser su interior. Figuras borrosas seguían danzando frente a su vista.</p>
<p>No era nada que no supiera antes, pero se estremeció cuando se dió cuenta que estaba jodido.</p>
<p><em>Qué mierda</em>, pensó. Muy bajo, en la parte posterior de su cabeza, casi pudo oírse decir <em>no lo mereces.</em></p>
<p>Y aunque seguía sin saber a qué se refería, sabía que claro que no lo hacía.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>